


Royal Touch

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: [Post part 4 spoilers]Trekking across Northmare for the sake of one of their members, a piece they couldn't be whole without had been exhausting to say the least. But they were home and whole again.Mitsuki had one more itch to scratch before he could settle back into normalcy.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Royal Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/gifts).



After running out only to procure more drinks, Mitsuki and Yamato weren’t ready to see drunken antics already about when they returned. 

All four groups had gathered. After how much Zool had helped with everything recently, they were starting to meld into the group. At least enough to join the parties. They were still a bit intimidating in Mitsuki's eyes, but after a few drinks he would ease up. Well he would have if not for the blue eyes that continually followed him around the room.

Nagi wanted to say  _ something _ . What or why Nagi was trying to hide it Mitsuki wasn’t sure, but he assumed it was simply Nagi still processing everything from Northmare. 

Only five people here knew about Mitsuki and Nagi's true relationship. The one that surpassed being groupmates and had them stealing each other's breath in small moments. Yamato had been the one to first catch them flushed together backstage at a live before they had ever admitted to themselves they were dating. There would have been no way to hide it from their group, but they weren't ready to let more people in. 

No matter the desire to hide it, Mitsuki couldn't ignore those shimmering eyes that kept silently pleading for his attention. It got so obvious that even Yaotome cracked a joke about them.

He brushed off all the comments, but after so many hours he needed a break, a chance to sit and sort the thoughts that not even alcohol could help with, so he slid off to his room, intending to come back shortly. He had been about to shut the door when something stopped it. As he twisted around he plunged straight into the sea. 

“Nagi what—”

“Can’t just let a princess brood by her lonesome.” He shrugged his way through the door with ease. 

“Oi, when did I become a princess?”

“Since the day you stole this prince’s heart?” Nagi had come to set a hand on Mitsuki's hip. 

“Do you ever feel embarrassed…”

“How could I feel anything less than like I was the luckiest man alive whenever I’m near you?”

“There you go again.”

Mitsuki spun out of Nagi's hold and crossed the room to sit on his bed, paying no mind to Nagi’s movement.

The barely audible click of the door lock did get Mitsuki's attention. What words he would have said died against the lips pressed against his.

Although he wanted to protest, he couldn’t deny how much he’d been waiting for this. His eyes half closed as he started to kiss back and focus on remembering himself how gentle of a touch Nagi had. How incredibly soft and warm his lips were. How featherlight his fingers trailed over Mitsuki's cheeks before he tipped Mitsuki's chin back to deepen the kiss. 

Air rushed into Mitsuki's lungs but he gasped at the lack of heat against him.

“Ah sorry I probably taste gross don’t I?” His cheeks burned. He’d drunk some of whatever TRIGGER had brought, but it had a weird taste that still lingered in his mouth. Although he’d stopped tasting it after that kiss.

“Not at all. Although I do have a duty to make sure my companion is of sound mind.”

“I appreciate the thought. But I really didn’t drink that much. I just…” Mitsuki let out a heavy sigh “I guess I’m still working through everything.”

“Mitsuki?”

Slowly a hand came towards Nagi’s, gently interlocking their fingers. Mitsuki kept his eyes on the floor as he squeezed Nagi’s hand.

“I just…got really scared that I wouldn’t see you again…that we’d never have another night in this room together…” Mitsuki dropped his head.

“Mitsuki…”

“I know I’m overly emotional. I’ll be fine tomorrow I promise.” Mitsuki could feel the salt stinging his eyes, but he refused to let a single tear fall.

He wasn’t sure what to feel at all. He was glad to finally be back in Japan, with Nagi, and know that IDOLiSH7 was whole again, and yet he still felt sad. Maybe it wasn’t sadness exactly, but he couldn’t figure it out. He had Nagi here again, everything would go back to normal, yet he still trembled at something. 

Amidst his thoughts he didn’t notice the shift in weight on the mattress. He barely registered the arm sliding around his waist or the hand that went to his chin.

“Mitsuki…may I?” 

“Idiot, like you didn’t just kiss me?”

“Yes and even that I shouldn’t have done without asking first.”

Mitsuki decided to respond by kissing Nagi himself. There couldn’t be any debate about consent if he initiated right?

So much time had passed yet their bodies fell back into their rhythm, except the way Nagi's lips slid against Mitsuki’s now was different, desperate and fervent. Mitsuki sighed at the touches, those fingers littered across his skin. Shivers ran up his spine with each movement. Mitsuki was melting, however far Nagi wanted to go Mitsuki would bend.

Nagi slowly kissed down his jaw, to his neck where he stopped to nip at the exposed, reddening skin. Mitsuki let out an unexpectedly loud moan at that and immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Mmm should we let them hear or keep you quiet?” Nagi’s lips brushed the base of Mitsuki’s neck.

“We can’t let them hear. Especially with ZOOL here!”

“Right right. Then, how would you like it tonight?” Nagi pulled back, taking Mitsuki’s hand into his own to raise it upwards and kiss the knuckles.

“You know where I keep everything…take your pick.”

“Well, you know after how much you ran after me…I must say I’ve entertained having you trapped here.”

Mitsuki gulped, and felt the heat in his groin already. Now his hand was empty yet hung in mid air. 

Nagi was already digging around Mitsuki’s shelves, finding the box hidden behind a pile of books that were intentionally disorderly so as to keep anyone from thinking something could be hidden there.

Mitsuki sat with his hands on his thighs as Nagi pulled out pieces of leather, among other items, until there was an assortment on the floor that spoke his mood loud and clear. 

Their eyes met in a silent question of if anything was objectionable. When Mitsuki shook his head, Nagi slid the box under the bed and came to gently tug at Mitsuki's clothes.

The movements were incredibly slow, Nagi slid his hands under Mitsuki’s shirt, pushed it up to his collar, and stopped. Nagi's breath stuck to Mitsuki's chest as he rolled his thumb over a bright pink nipple. Mitsuki exhaled in anticipation. Every breath Nagi blew had Mitsuki shivering all the more, and then came that  _ moan _ when lips enclosed around the nub. 

Before Mitsuki could think to cover his own mouth, two fingers already pushed against his tongue. He gasped low as Nagi's own tongue flicked over his nipple before he leaned back. 

Mitsuki pulled his shirt off only to shiver at the way Nagi’s eyes were tracing the curves of his chest. 

"Have I reminded you you're beautiful?"

Sometimes Mitsuki cursed at how little it took to get him worked up. As if he weren't already desperate to rip his pants off. 

"Allow me to turn you into an even more gorgeous sight?" How,  _ how _ Nagi could say something like that while holding black leather baffled Mitsuki. 

When Mitsuki nodded, Nagi came to sit behind Mitsuki and gently pulled his hands behind his back. Mitsuki let out a small moan at the feel of the cold material against his bare skin. 

The cuffs were secured around his wrist in only seconds, and he gave a tug in multiple directions to ensure they were tight but not overtly so. 

Nagi let out a hum as he set a hand against the base of Mitsuki’s neck and slowly slid it around to the front and traced the muscles as he brought up a black collar that had straps connected to silver rings on the front and back. After the collar was secured Nagi slipped a few fingers under it and pulled Mitsuki back against him to kiss the top of his head before securing the rest of the harness.

The front strap stretched down Mitsuki’s chest and had a silver ring that stopped right around his navel and held two more straps that wrapped around his hips and laid in the dip between his hips and thighs. 

Then came the strap behind him that was simpler and only trailed along his spine to connect to the cuffs.

Once Nagi had double checked the tightness of everything, he stood in front of Mitsuki and carefully pulled him onto his feet. 

Light kisses were trailed down Mitsuki's chest and abdomen, alongside the leather until Nagi reached his hips. At that point he paused briefly and turned his gaze upwards as he started to undo Mitsuki’s pants. He worked so agonizingly slow that it had Mitsuki biting his lip. 

Despite knowing that Nagi's knuckles would brush his cock as his pants and underwear were pulled down, Mitsuki still had to bite his cheek to hold down the moan. 

Nagi ran his hands over Mitsuki’s thighs, placed a few kisses at the tops of his hips, then rose to put a hand on the back of Mitsuki’s head and pulled him in for a rough, open mouthed kiss. Mitsuki went flush from how loudly he moaned from that alone. 

Normally a simple kiss wouldn't make him squirm, but the inability to move his hands turned his blood to fire. 

There was a quick moment for air before Nagi had his tongue shoved back into Mitsuki’s mouth. Everywhere it could possibly reach it did so with a fevered pace, as if Nagi had been just as impatient for this as Mitsuki was. 

When Nagi pulled away not just for air, Mitsuki had instinctively pushed forward only to be tugged back by the collar. 

“Ah Nagi…” Mitsuki gasped. That had been far louder than he expected. 

Nagi chuckled slowly before he pushed Mitsuki down onto the bed. That left Mitsuki gazing at the ceiling, only able to listen to the rustling. He could probably turn his head and at least see Nagi, but he didn’t need to. 

This time he noticed the shifting of the mattress. Nagi caught his lips once more, a series of quick kisses against them before he pulled back and reached beside him. Mitsuki didn’t need to be told to lift his head up, he just did, and then his vision went black. Once Nagi's hands left his head, Mitsuki gave a rough shake. The blindfold didn't budge. It never did. But Nagi wouldn't move to the next step before checking. 

Anticipation alone parted Mitsuki's lips before he took in deep breaths as he waited. Nagi hummed questioningly. That sound ran through Mitsuki until it dripped from his tip. 

"Nagi…"

It was both a plea and feeding Nagi's silent request. 

Mitsuki moaned as the hard plastic pushed passed his lips. It only took a few seconds for the gag to be fully set. 

Now Mitsuki could only lay and wait. Nagi never repeated patterns. Somehow always kept Mitsuki unable to guess what would come from here on. He could guess Nagi would be sitting there admiring the sight like a priceless painting. It made Mitsuki squirm and shift his legs in some vain attempt to hide his arousal. 

The more time that passed with him laying there, not even being able to hear Nagi’s breathing, the more restless he became. He shifted as much as he could, hoping that he’d manage to at least bump Nagi and gain some sense of where Nagi was. 

All the effort did nothing except make him even more desperate, and still without contact. Worst of all was that he couldn’t even beg. He could make pleading noises that were still audible despite the gag, but he was completely at Nagi’s mercy. 

That made Mitsuki  _ hot _ .

How Nagi could sit and watch for this long baffled Mitsuki, but as goosebumps rose over his skin he knew the eventual reward would be absolutely euphoric.

When Nagi finally lightly, barely, traced his fingertips along Mitsuki’s shoulder, Mitsuki could have woken the neighborhood. He swallowed as much of that sound as he could. 

The lesser the reaction, the sooner Nagi would drag that finger down the center of his chest and stop to run his hands along his pecs. 

Every time Mitsuki inhaled or gasped there was a high pitched whistle due to the gag. But it kept him from moaning too loudly, from exposing what they were doing to the others. 

Suddenly Nagi’s tongue was against his neck, those teeth teasing as they dragged over the skin. As Nagi licked the skin of Mitsuki’s neck, his hands dived to Mitsuki’s outer thighs. He would swipe around the curve, push his hands against the leather there but no further.

If not for the restraints Mitsuki would force his hand there, show Nagi how much and where he wanted to be touched. But he couldn’t.

Mitsuki’s hands twisted within the restraints. He didn’t really want to escape but if he tried it only heightened the sensations. The more trapped he felt the more he melted to each and every touch. 

Nagi set a hand against the back of Mitsuki’s head, his fingers gripped the hairs at the base of his neck tight, and then pulled his head back. 

Mitsuki would have woken up the town with that moan. Instead all that came out were sharp breaths and whistles. 

"Mmm...You’ve been thinking about this haven’t you?” Nagi spoke low against the skin of Mitsuki’s chest. The shivers that ran down Mitsuki’s spine were euphoric at worst. 

Nagi slid that hand from Mitsuki’s neck, down his chest, over his hips, down his thigh almost to his knee before squeezing at the lowest part of his inner thigh. 

"Oh if only I could know what my dear friend wanted." 

_ Okay that wasn't fair. _

Mitsuki squirmed like his life depended on it. Any skin contact he could get would satisfy him. He needed anything, everything that was Nagi. 

The blindfold wouldn't keep Mitsuki's tears from rolling down his cheeks. Truthfully, Mitsuki wanted Nagi to see. Only because it would be yet another way to push Nagi into what Mitsuki wanted. 

"Oh Mitsuki." Nagi's tone dipped. 

Then Nagi's hands were between Mitsuki's thighs and didn't have to push in the slightest to get him to spread. 

Nagi barely touched the tip of Mitsuki’s cock, but that alone and caused a clear moan to ring out. A moan Mitsuki would choke on when only a second later he felt himself at the back of Nagi's throat. 

Mitsuki somehow managed to scream around the gag, muffled as it were. He would have bucked his hips if Nagi hadn't pinned them already. 

“Oh if only the others could hear this beautiful song." The friction against Mitsuki's cock was almost as unbearable as knowing that it was rubbing against Nagi's cheek. 

The gag muffled out all syllables of Nagi’s name, turned into just another muffled cry, and yet Nagi chuckled before he ran a finger along Mitsuki's length before taking him in whole in one motion again. 

Mitsuki wouldn't last long like this. The pressure in his gut was already so intense. However, Nagi had more cards to play. 

_ Why on earth did I buy this??? _

Mitsuki's orgasm was pushed back by nothing more than a stretchy ring slid down to the base of his cock. 

"You really are beautiful like this." Nagi said as he took his hands off Mitsuki. 

Mitsuki's own heavy breathing filled his ears but somewhere past it he heard shuffling. Mitsuki knew that sound. Knew when Nagi's clothes hit the floor. The shifting of the mattress told Mitsuki everything. With a perfected accuracy, Mitsuki clenched his legs around Nagi's waist and pulled him in.

"Ah, Mitsuki you…" Nagi moaned. Barely, but it was a moan nonetheless. A moan Mitsuki mirrored when their cocks were squeezed together.

Their chests were flushed when Nagi leaned down to kiss along Mitsuki's jaw. Nagi made the smallest but most intentional movements with his body. Every single brush was exactly what would push Mitsuki further over the edge. As if that hand that pumped them together between everything wouldn't do that alone. 

With Nagi's hands occupied, Mitsuki could thrust his hips, meet each pump, and earn himself those moans. 

"Mitsuki...my dear Mitsuki." 

How Nagi could run his hand all over Mitsuki with slow patience yet a clear desperation was a mystery. Or maybe Mitsuki could read those tiny twitches better than he realized. 

Nagi pulled back, breaking out of Mitsuki's hold with ease, absolutely to his dismay, but left no time for any real reaction before he dropped back to throwing his head between Mitsuki's legs again.

One hand slid under Mitsuki's ass, while the other cupped his balls. Nagi was so fast that Mitsuki couldn't think, he could only act on instinct. 

Well his instincts wanted to grab Nagi's hair and hold him there until Mitsuki shot every last drop straight down his throat. Instead he had to lay there and twist his wrists while Nagi swirled his tongue around his dick. 

Mitsuki's back arched as he felt the ring being worked off between Nagi's tongue and teeth. When Nagi's lips were only on his tip Mitsuki saw stars. 

Each spasm had him moaning, the brushes against the back of Nagi's throat making it all that more intense. His body went limp after, and oh how he wished he could see Nagi's face. He wondered if— 

"Oh dear you were too much for me this time." 

Now Mitsuki had a clear mental image of Nagi with cum trailing down his chin that he would wipe off and slowly lick off and then— 

"Still sweet as ever my dear." 

Mitsuki inhaled sharply. His lungs burned and his body ached.

Yet when Nagi tugged at the blindfold, Mitsuki turned his head away. 

"Oh what's this." There was that bright whimsical tone that most days made Mitsuki sigh, but in the situation held an entirely different feeling. 

"Well I suppose I can't deny someone asking so nicely. But our friends are surely growing concerned."

_ They're leaving us the hell alone for once so would you just—  _

"Mmm but you are so  _ cute  _ like this." 

Nagi never left the bed, the weight never moved, and that made the click of the bottle lid being opened all the louder. Not that Mitsuki even knew he'd grabbed that bottle. 

_ Damn finally… _

Mitsuki's chest burned but that didn't stop a moan from tearing through it when Nagi pushed a cold, slick finger inside him. 

That one finger was enough to make Mitsuki tremble. Although his lower half was definitely extra sensitive now. A fact Nagi knew well. 

All it took to get Mitsuki going again were breaths against his skin, kisses in the right places, that voice saying the right words at the right time. 

Mitsuki's chest was tight. He doubted he was getting enough air. He might even be dizzy if he could see. 

Somehow Nagi knew it too even if Mitsuki hadn't given the signal. The gag was loosened enough that the ball fell out of Mitsuki's mouth. 

"Does it need to come off?" Nagi's tone held absolutely none of his neediness. There was nothing behind those words except unyielding caring and love. 

"May...be...for a bit…" Mitsuki gasped between each sound. 

"Should we stop?" 

"No no. I want this. I've wanted you like this again the whole time. You're just leaving me breathless." 

"A feat I treasure each time. Like a gift from the heavens." 

"How do you say things like that even when we're like this?" Mitsuki sighed with his whole body, which led to a strange sensation considering Nagi still had a finger in him. 

"Have my charming ways lost their effect??" 

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Mitsuki's patience was thinner than rice paper in this position. 

He should have expected Nagi's next attack. By all rights he should have felt it coming, and yet he still lost himself when Nagi both took his lips and slid another finger in. 

Mitsuki could breathe between their kisses and that made all the difference in his chest. 

Nagi hummed against Mitsuki's skin, his head buried in the crook of Mitsuki's neck while increasing the tempo of his hand. Quickened thrusts and stretching that had Mitsuki rocking against Nagi. 

A third finger pushed in unexpectedly and caused a synced moan. Mitsuki clenched around Nagi, the feelings overwhelmed him, left his throat dry but also risked him losing all self control. 

"Nagi…" Mitsuki rolled each syllable around his tongue, dragging the sounds out to savor the sound. 

"Put the gag back." Mitsuki's tone was soft and far too innocent sounding despite the words uttered. Nagi hadn't hesitated to fasten the ball back into Mitsuki's mouth.

Mitsuki almost thought about asking for the blindfold to come off, but he knew it let him feel Nagi all the better. 

Nagi was beautiful, distractingly so, and it would hamper Mitsuki's ability to drown in the anticipation of knowing Nagi was prepping himself, but having no clue when his legs would be eased open again. 

Or, as Nagi would choose, to sling a leg over his shoulder and nudge at Mitsuki's hole. 

"You're good yes?" 

_ As if I would say no. _

Mitsuki nodded and then screamed as much as the gag would let him. Nagi had started to inch himself in, but Mitsuki bucked his hips and then the sound of skin slapping skin echoed. 

"Mitsuki...Mitsuki…" Nagi's frantic moans built up a new pressure in Mitsuki's gut. 

Each thrust rocked Mitsuki's entire body. The pace and intensity were far more unrestrained than Nagi had ever been. If this is what a little distance did to their sex life then maybe Nagi visiting home wasn't so bad. 

Mitsuki's thoughts cut off as he coiled his legs around Nagi's waist and kept him close as Mitsuki spilled over both their stomachs. 

Nagi's moans and fragments of Mitsuki's name meant he was close too. Mitsuki matched him thrust for thrust until he held Mitsuki still and spilled. Each spasm sent shivers throughout Mitsuki's entire body. 

As soon as Nagi finished, he collapsed against Mitsuki. He didn't need to lift his head to undo the gag or blindfold. Mitsuki blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to light, but then he ended up blinded by sunshine hair. 

Nagi nestled against Mitsuki's chest but managed to peer up at him through half lidded eyes, those light eyelashes making the blue of his eyes brighter. 

"How was it?"

"Well," Mitsuki shifted to ensure his grin would be visible "I guess I can say I got royally fucked."

Nagi's expression was too much for words. It was somewhere between Tamaki's face that time he'd been tricked into eating spicy pudding and the face Yamato made everytime he had to clean up a mess. 

"Perhaps I'll leave you like this and see what the others are up to." 

"Woah woah no. I think my arms are actually going numb though." 

Nagi pushed himself up and easily slid a hand under Mitsuki and unhooked the cuffs. They had a built in quick release that was perfect for these times. 

With his hands freed Mitsuki could have yanked off the rest of the harness, but instead he sat up and held Nagi's cheeks before kissing him softly. 

"Ah, I get to say you're my prince too." 

That was a fact Mitsuki was still wrapping his head around, but really it didn't change anything. Nagi was still his Nagi. 

Mitsuki had his most important person back in arms reach. They would get to stand beside each other on stage again, their voices could meld and become one again. 

"Mitsuki?" 

"Hm?" Mitsuki had taken a section of hair between his fingers and let it slide out. 

"Are you happy?" 

"You're really gonna ask me that now?" Mitsuki's soft expression became a soul crushing glare. 

"What? Can I not?" 

"You're so...idiot. As if I wouldn't be happy right now." Mitsuki slide his hand into Nagi's

"Because you're back home?"

"Well yeah but no—"

"No? Where do I need to take you?" Nagi held him close and those eyes made it hard to keep cohesive thoughts together.

"Wha— no. Look. I'm happy because  _ you're _ home." Mitsuki let himself melt into Nagi's arms.

"Oh no, did you want me just for my body? I know it's highly coveted…"

"I could just be a playboy if that's what I wanted." Mitsuki sighed. 

"You would be cute in a bunny outfit." Nagi sparkled. 

"What does that even mean? No never mind I don't care." 

Mitsuki broke out of Nagi's hold and flopped down onto the bed. Lazily he undid the rest of the harness and threw it to the floor before he pulled Nagi down with him. 

"Just lay with me until I go to sleep?" 

"Let me clean you up first?" 

"You're gonna have to carry me." 

"No problem!" 

Mitsuki nearly fell asleep sitting on the stool as Nagi washed them both. They really had made a royal mess of each other. 

Once they were clean and dry, Nagi carried Mitsuki back to the bed and Mitsuki quickly curled himself into Nagi's arms. 

They would surely hear about it from everyone in the morning, but that was a problem for then. All that mattered now was each other's warmth and breathing in each other's scent and knowing they were whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi has been a challenge and a half to write and I only hope I captured his character even half way decently. Also that it fed some appetites out there because man is this tag lacking. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @kokoai1429


End file.
